Shockwave's Lab Of Illogical Terror
by Kingstriker
Summary: One-shot. Prime/RID 2015 AU. Bumblebee gets tired of his friends always trying to scare him and sees his chance to get revenge when Shockwave turns his house into a haunted experience and Bee helps him. However, in search of more ideas, the two must travel to Shockwave's older lab which Bee believes is haunted, but Shockwave doesn't believe him, will the adventure truly be logical?


_**HELLO MY FELLOW AUTOBOTS AND DECEPTICONS! Kingstriker returning with a brand new TF story just in time for Halloween! Now I believe I am horrible at attempting to create actual scary stories, but I at least try so this one may be just another bad attempt, plus there's humor involved so it couldn't be too serious. Anyways, like most of my TF stories, this will involve my main group squad of Bumblebee, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave with the inclusion of Predaking. Anyways, ENJOY!**_

* * *

Shockwave's Lab Illogical Terror

Cybertron, while not informed about Earth's customs, had their own versions of several ones only on Earth. On Cybertron, they had a day that was similar to Halloween, only without the treats, just the tricks. In Iacon, one little mech was getting tired of the bigger mechs always trying to scare him, this time, he figured he'd get his revenge...but he was going to need help. One night after hanging out with his friends, Bumblebee was racing home before any of the bigger mechs tried to scare him. He tore down the road thinking only about home.

"Gotta get home! Gotta get home! I swear if one of them scares me I'm punching someone." Bee growled.

Arriving home successfully, he opened the door and immediately he felt strange. How did he get off so easy, usually someone like Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream or even Steeljaw would try to jump out at him or something. But nothing happened, or so he thought. He shrugged and went to get some energon from his kitchen, only to hear some faint moaning that echoed around his house.

"What the scrap was that?" Bee said.

He looked around the kitchen, nothing, he then opened the door to his basement and cut on the lights.

"I'M COMING DOWN! WHOEVER YOU ARE, I WILL PUNCH YOU IF YOU JUMP OUT!" Bee warned.

Slowly he crept down the stairs and shined the headlights on his chest all over the first part of the basement, nobody was there. He could hear the moaning, but it wasn't coming from the basement. He looked into the other part of the basement he had, still nothing. Giving up and going upstairs, he heard the moan again, but it turned into a growl.

"Ugh, Predaking I swear to Primus you better be ready because this time I will not hesitate to punch you." Bee warned.

Heading into his living room, he listened for the moan again, it seemed to be coming down the hallway. Grabbing a metal baseball from a closet, he crept down the hallway as the moaning had ceased. Heading closer to his room, it was completely silent, that wasn't a good thing.

"3...2...1..."

Bee opened the door to come face-to-face with Predaking who was in beast mode staring at him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Bee screamed dropping the bat and racing back down the hallway, only to hear a transformation and laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Predaking laughed.

Bee stopped running and turned to the predacon in a rage.

"DAMN IT PREDAKING STOP DOING THAT!" Bee growled.

He stormed over to the laughing Predacon and punched him in the chest, of course it had no effect and Predaking kept laughing.

"You're too easy to scare, I could've been at the front door and you would've freaked! I almost thought about getting Steeljaw in on this." Predaking said.

"Whatever, how did you even get in my house?"

"You left the back door unlocked."

"Of course...anyways can you get out now? I'm going to recharge!"

"Actually I thought you'd want to go see Shockwave, he's planning something interesting tonight with that huge house of his. It's almost like a mansion."

"Ugh, fine, but this better not be another trick or else!" Bee growled.

"Or else what?" Predaking flexed his claws.

"Nevermind." Bee gulped.

The two went to see Shockwave who was standing in front of his house with Steeljaw and Fracture looking over some blueprints. Bee and Predaking arrived waving.

"Hey Shockster, what's with all these blue-prints?" Bee asked.

"I'm planning a haunted house experience for people to try and get through, complete with traps and puzzles." Shockwave said.

"Really? Since when did you get into the whole scaring business? Usually you hate doing stuff like this and more worried about science." Predaking said.

"He actually lost a bet to Megatron and this was his idea." Steeljaw laughed.

"Who the pit bets anything with Megatron? Last time someone made a bet with him, Starscream ended up painted pink with purple polka-dots for a whole week." Bee said.

"That was a good week." Fracture nodded.

"Anyways, I almost got it done, I just got to make sure the sidewalk trap works, Bumblebee would you mind standing on that X over there?" Shockwave asked.

"Um, Okay."

Bee goes over to the X and stands there, just a few seconds later he's jumped by massive spikes that come up out of the ground making his spark skip a pulse.

"AAHHH! SHOCKWAVE WHAT THE HELL!" Bee growled.

"It worked didn't it?" Shockwave shrugged.

Bumblebee made sure to add Shockwave to his "Punching List".

"So who exactly will be involved?" Predaking asked.

"Well I plan to scare Soundwave and Starscream then if the experiment is successful, I'll invite more people." Shockwave said.

"Well what can we do?"

"Actually, we need to go on a little quest...do you remember my old lab across town?" Shockwave asked.

"You mean the one you completely ditched because you said it was falling apart yet I believed there were ghosts?" Bee said.

"Yes, and once again your statement is not logical, ghosts don't exist. I know for sure that place was just falling apart, hinted by the strange noises of metal." Shockwave said.

"What do you need to find there?" Predaking asked.

"I have a few more traps to set, and I remember some very interesting weapons and other devices I could use to scare them off." Shockwave said.

"Very well, then we should hurry before it's too late." Predaking said.

"Once we get there, you'll soon figure out the truth Shockwave, they're actually ghosts in that lab, ghostly cybertronians wanting to get a kick out of scaring people." Bee warned.

"Oh please." Shockwave shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll bet you 3 large cubes of energon that it is." Bee smirked under his mouth-plate.

"Alright you're on, it's a foolish bet, but I'll do it anyway." Shockwave shook his hand.

"Oh this should be interesting." Predaking smirked.

Shockwave turns to Steeljaw and Fracture.

"You two stay here and keep watch of the house. We shouldn't be long." Shockwave said.

"Sure whatevs." Fracture shrugged.

"Fine." Steeljaw flicked his tail.

When the others left, the duo smirk at each other.

"Wanna go for a test run?" Steeljaw asked.

"Hell yeah." Fracture gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile Shockwave, Bee and Predaking race on over to the other side of town where they spot a massive building that was about the size of a whole neighborhood. After eons of abandonment, the lab looked ready to crumble. All the windows were broken, the chimneys were missing a few pieces of metal, rust covered the walls and even the front door could simply be tapped and it would fall. The three just stood at the front.

"Yep, looks even worse now." Predaking said.

"I wonder if any of my old useless inventions are still functioning. They could come in handy now." Shockwave said.

Predaking pushes them both back and knocked down the door.

"Stand back and just watch as I prove there is no paranormal activity here, a short run should do it."

Predaking races straight inside and Shockwave and Bumblebee just listen as Predaking starts running into a bunch of stuff.

CRASH!

"OW!"

THOOM!

"OH MY FOOT!"

SLAM!

"I CAN'T SEE IN HERE!"

CRUNCH!

"No comment on what happened there."

Bee face-palms and Shockwave sighs.

"Shall we go on in after him?" Bee asked.

"Logically, the sooner we get the stuff, the sooner I'll win the bet." Shockwave said.

"I'm warning you now, this place is haunted. We're not safe...in fact I can't hear Predaking anymore, they most likely got him." Bee said.

"Hmph, we'll see."

Shockwave enters first and Bee stays close behind him, the first place they entered was a long hallway littered with pieces of metal, and lights flickered above. They could clearly see the smashed doorway ahead obviously from Predaking. They listened for any signs of him, but it was like he was completely gone.

"Predaking where are you?" Bee called out.

But they got no answer, only the sounds of the lights and quick groans of metal could be heard.

"Hmm, this is very strange." Shockwave said.

"Let's just hurry and get out of here." Bee said.

Reaching the smashed door, Shockwave pushes it aside and they enter a small lobby. There in front of them were two doors, one was smashed, the other just off the hinges a little. Suddenly Bumblebee jumps back when some pipes danging from the ceiling drop nearly flattening him.

"AAHHH! NOT COOL!" Bee yelled.

"Relax, this place is coming apart. Stuff are bound to fall." Shockwave shook his head.

"Or ghosts pulled them down."

"Don't be illogical. It seems Predaking went through that door, you go that way, and I'll go the other."

"SPLIT UP? NO WAY!"

The lab suddenly shakes a bit, dust falls from the ceiling and a hissing noise from a machine could be heard.

"What was that?" Bee asked.

"I guess some of the machines are somehow still active. We need to find my old security room and shut this place completely down, maybe someone attempted to reactivate it, but failed." Shockwave said.

"Maybe so, but still I think-"

CRASH!

A large pipe comes bashing through the wall nearly impaling Shockwave.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Bee screamed.

"There must be some logical explanation, I'll find out later, just go!"

Suddenly the lab shakes again and the lights go out, Bumblebee feels himself getting harshly shoved through a door and he falls down some stairs. Reaching the bottom, the lights come back on but dim this time.

"Yeah...security system...frag that, it's ghosts." Bee said.

He switched on his headlights and shined them back up the stairs...just as more pieces of the ceiling come crashing down blocking the door.

"Ugh, well I'm trapped. Better keep moving. PREDAKING! PREDAKING YOU THERE? DON'T SCARE ME, THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME!" Bee yelled.

But he still got no answer, nor could he hear Predaking's breathing...was he dead? Did he hit something hard enough to get knocked out? Or did the ghost catch him and kill him? He flicked on a light switch and saw he was in some old storage room, many boxes were stacked up in rows. He wondered if any useful stuff were in them...but he immediately reconsidered when the stacks started to sway.

"Oh no...GHOSTS!" Bee yelled.

The boxes tumble to the ground and towards him. Bee transforms and raced around the room dodging all the boxes, some looked like they were being thrown by something...or someone. He found another door and crashed through before the boxes could block the path.

"Yep, this place is haunted." Bee nodded.

He ended up in a room that looked like the resting place of ancient Predacons floating in tubes. Bumblebee was aware of Shockwave's studies on old bodies of Predacons and even Bee was interested in them. Thankfully Shockwave had the machines cut off before he left, or so he thought. Whatever was causing the strange power was making some of the lights on the machines glow, but Bee didn't notice.

"Aw, I remember this little guy, poor thing had to go so quickly, but at least Shockwave didn't do too much harm during the studies." Bee said.

He was just about to leave when the dead corpse suddenly launched itself at the glass scaring Bee.

"AAHH!"

He knocked into a tube behind him cracking the glass and alarming that corpse as well. Suddenly all the many tubes in the room were filled with angry corpses bashing at the glass. Bee was too scared to think straight and took out his guns and started shooting.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

He shot most of the tubes in a panic releasing not only the corpses but all the liquid which started to flood the room.

"UGH! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! GHOSTS ARE HAUNTING THESE BODIES! PROBABLY THE GHOSTS OF THE PREDACONS!" Bee yelled.

He tried to swim to the door but the haunted predacons were getting closer. Looking up, he saw some more hanging pipes above and shot at them. They fell to the ground crushing most of the Predacons while Bee finished off the last of them.

"Phew, that was close. Now to get out of this water."

CRASH! BOOM! BANG!

Bee hears some ruckus from the other side of the door and thinks either one of the others is being attacked or more ghosts have haunted other experiments. Bee braced himself when the noise got closer, all needed was a sign that it was someone he knew.

"KA-BLAM!"

Not was he was expecting...nor who he was expecting. Before Bee could get out of the way, the door is knocked down by a red tank that raced in and zoomed around into the liquid which rushed out into a hallway. The tank transformed and Bee face-palmed, he was one of the last mechs Bee wanted to see.

"Warpath what are you doing here?" Bee asked.

"Oh hey Bee, I was hiding down here from the police." Warpath shrugged.

"Let me guess, another bar fight?"

"Hey the other guy started it this time."

"Whatever, look I need to regroup with Shockwave and find Predaking."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Searching for more items for Shockwave's House of Horror, this is his old lab."

"I see, well we should get going. Wouldn't want anything to scare you." Warpath teased.

"HEY!"

Meanwhile, Shockwave was searching through a few empty rooms growing tired of not finding anything useful. Nor has he been able to track down Bee or Predaking. He was finding strange occurrences including flashing lights, groaning and glowing machines that he swore he turned off.

"None of this is logical, where could those two be? And what's making all of this noise?" Shockwave wondered.

He was now more worried about the others than more items to collect, after recent thinking he figured the house was fine and he was ready to go back. As Shockwave walked through another hallway, he could see some lights in the distance. The groaning noise became louder to the point it screeched and Shockwave's audios began to mess up. He stumbled back as the noise calmed down, just for him to trip over some old pieces of the wall that fell.

"Hmph, I knew this place was bound to crumble, and to think Bee believes in ghosts, HAH, pathetic."

Just as he said that, a door next to him came off the hinges and fell on the ground. Then a pipe came lose above spilling out lots of steam and blocking Shockwave's view. But the mech pushed on through the steam, eventually making his way to the end where he could go two ways. Shockwave tried to pull up a holo map but it kept spazzing out and failed to clear up.

"Hmm, I should remember my way around here, has it really been that long?"

He looked between the two hallways, but before he could decide some strange predacon phantom jumped right in his face and disappeared in a flash making Shockwave accidentally fire his gun and shooting the ceiling causing lots of debris to come down blocking the left path.

"Guess I'm going right, but what the scrap was that?" Shockwave rubbed his head.

Surely it wasn't a ghost or something like that, it wasn't logical. Walking down the right path, he ends up tripping over a few pieces of the floor that give away with his weight. He had to find a safer area quick. The groaning noise became louder and Shockwave quickly shuts off his audios.

"Not going through that slag again." He shook his head.

Entering another room,, he realized had had made it to one of his medical bays, where his old tools and stale energon laid around. He could just smell the horrible stench from the cubes.

"Ugh...why did I ever leave those around?" Shockwave wondered.

CRASH! BANG!

Shockwave heard more ruckus outside and quickly went to shut the door as whatever it was started to bang against the walls. He listened as glass shattered, some roars were heard, and more hissing steam made itself known.

"Ugh...what are they doing?" Shockwave blamed his friends.

Just then he heard the whir of some old tools of his moving around...on their own. He gasped backed against the door.

"What is causing this?"

The lights started to flicker but Shockwave ignored that. The tools started to fly at him, Shockwave dodged most of them as they smacked into the wall and the door.

"Ugh, I got to get out of here before I lose my optic." Shockwave said.

Running for the door, something wraps around his legs making him fall. He dug his clawed hand into the ground try to get free. One of his wired tools was around his ankle.

"AUGH! LET GO OF ME!" Shockwave shouted.

He pointed his gun back and fired, missing a few times but eventually breaking free and busting down the door to escape. He transforms into his tank mode and bolts down the hallway. He could hear other stuff behind but he didn't want to know what it was. Racing through another door he slides down some stairs at the very same time Bee and Warpath were coming up.

"INCOMING SHOCKWAVE!" Bee shouted.

WHAM!

Shockwave rams into them and they go sliding down towards a large room marked: Security Room.

"Just what I needed, to be crunched between 2 tanks." Bee muttered.

Transforming, Shockwave was surprised to see Warpath.

"It's a long story dude, we need to find Predaking." Warpath said.

"OH MY PRIMUS THAT FRAGGING TICKLES!" They hear.

"Hmm, didn't know Predaking was ticklish." Bee giggled.

Opening the door, they see Predaking tied up in what looked like energy binds that were apparently tickling him. All around the room were large monitors and in the middle was a chair...with someone sitting in it.

"STOP THIS MECH! HE'S TOO EVIL RIGHT NOW!" Predaking yelled.

Shockwave stormed over to the chair.

"ALRIGHT MECH WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU..."

"WHAT THE?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

In the chair was Soundwave who was tapping his slim claws together.

"Ah you finally made it." Soundwave said.

"DAMN IT SOUNDWAVE!" Bee, Shockwave and Warpath yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Shockwave asked.

"Oh I overheard about your plans and thought I should get you first before I walked into your house. So me and Starscream followed you here then teleported to this room to watch you scramble around. Starscream went to go look around."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE...wait...what the scrap is that?" Shockwave pointed up.

Everyone saw some strange light blue shadowy mech in the corner of the room staring at them, but before anyone could ask, the shadow lunges at Soundwave, absorbs into him and he grips his head.

"AAAAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHH! IT'S IN MY HEAD!" Soundwave screamed.

"SOUNDWAVE FIGHT IT!" Bee yelled.

"I CAN'T!" Soundwave yelled.

Suddenly he fell to his knees and his screaming stopped, thinking it was over, Bee cautiously walked over.

"Soundwave?"

As Bee grabbed his hand, Soundwave lifted up his face revealing light blue glowing optics on his mask and a wicked sharp-toothed grin.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The possessed Soundwave threw Bee into a wall, angering the others...but Shockwave was also horrified. This couldn't be possible, all logic had ceased to exist.

"No, this defies all logic...it's a...it's a..."

"GHOST!" Warpath shouted.

Warpath transformed and fired at Soundwave who jumped out of the way and floated into the air.

"SHOCKWAVE! YOU WILL PAY FOR USING OUR BODIES AS EXPERIMENTS!" The ghost growled.

But Shockwave was too traumatized to speak back, so it was up to Warpath to save the day, since Bee was knocked out and Predaking was subdued.

"KA-BLAM! POW!" Warpath shouted.

He fired many times at Soundwave who flew around dodging everything before extending out his tentacles and snatching Warpath's head.

"HEY GET OFF ME! SHOCKWAVE HELP!" Warpath said.

Shockwave was pacing back and forth trying to comprehend what he was seeing. A little part of him wished he had listened to Bee, and now he was the only one left to fight back. He needed save his friends, then get the hell out of there.

"Ugh...I guess you won that bet Bee, as for this ghost." Shockwave said.

"I'LL SCRAP YOU!" The ghost roared.

As he sent out a tentacle, Shockwave managed to grab it with his clawed hand and pulled back taking the ghost by surprise.

"WHOA!" The ghost yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY FRIEND!"

Shockwave yanks hard enough to send Soundwave towards him, but just as Shockwave was about to hit him with his gun, a long sharp clawed hand scrapes across his arm making him lose his grip. Shockwave staggers back only to see Starscream standing there.

"STARSCREAM?" Shockwave gasped.

"I think you mean a possessed one. They're all ours to control, I will make you all my puppets." Possessed Soundwave said.

Shockwave watched in horror as more of Soundwave's tentacles come out to grab Bee and Predaking and even Warpath started to grip his head.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"OR WHAT? IF YOU WANT THEM BACK, YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL THEM!"

Shockwave stepped back as his friends became fused with other ghosts, turning them all against Shockwave. Warpath growled and took a step towards Shockwave, Starscream's claws extended, Bumblebee cracked his metal knuckles and Predaking roared. Soundwave only laughed.

"So Shockwave, what will it be? Kill your own friends, or be under my control?" Soundwave asked.

Shockwave looked between all of them, then his gun. To all the ghosts' surprise, Shockwave shrugged and charged his gun to maximum power.

"Eh...I guess I gotta find a new crew then."

Before the ghosts could protest, Shockwave proved his option by shooting Bumblebee in the chest knocking him back. Warpath charged Shockwave with a fist but Shockwave dodged and slammed Warpath in the back of the head then blasted him in the back. Starscream started slashing his claws at Shockwave who managed to get Screamer in a headlock and punched him hard in the face letting him fall. Predaking roared and charged the mech and Shockwave aimed for his face and blasted him making the predacon fall to knees grabbing his eyes but Shockwave lunges and punches him between the eyes knocking him down. Finally was Soundwave who was enraged and sent his tentacles for him, once again Shockwave grabbed them and yanked down slamming Soundwave on the ground, before Soundwave could get up, Shockwave pounced and slammed his foot on his face and back, then he picked up Soundwave and punched his visor so hard it completely broke.

"That should do it."

The ghost came out of Soundwave's body looking pained.

"How did you even..." The ghost trailed off.

"I knew how fragile my friend's bodies are compared to mine, except Predaking, but he is very clumsy and I have several ways to outsmart him. Besides, trying to possess me wouldn't go well at all, all the info in my processor would be too much for even a mere ghost to comprehend or even handle. You've lost!"

Finally the others awake in pain, Bee was rubbing his head, Starscream was leaning against a wall, Predaking was rubbing his face, Warpath was checking himself out, and Soundwave was picking up the pieces of his visor.

"Shockwave what happened?" Soundwave asked.

"YOUR DEATHS!" The main ghost shouted.

"SOUNDWAVE WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER, TELEPORT US OUT OF HERE!"

Shockwave fires at the security system on the wall destroying it and just as the while building goes dark, Soundwave grabs everyone with his tentacles and they teleport out of the lab just as the angry ghosts cause the whole building to collapse. The gang stood far back watching as the destruction caused a large dust cloud. When it was clear, Shockwave walked over to examine it.

"The ghosts have ascended no doubt. We won't have to worry anymore." Shockwave explained.

"That's good and all, but we should seriously leave." Starscream pouted.

"Yeah I need to get my visor fixed." Soundwave said.

They all noticed Bumblebee pulling out a data pad and typing something down.

"What's that Bee?" Soundwave asked.

"I'm adding all of you to my punching list." Bee said.

"You have one too? Huh, guess we all do." Starscream said.

Immediately they all began to compare lists until they realized, they were all on each other's list.

"Well this is awkward." Bee said.

"Yeah..." Shockwave trailed off.

They looked between each other.

"Shall we get it over with?" Warpath asked.

"Yeah."

After 10 minutes of punching each other, they all went their separate ways, well most of them did. Starscream, Soundwave and Warpath went home, and Shockwave, Bumblebee and Predaking went back to Shockwave's house where they saw something strange.

"Huh? Apparently Steeljaw and Fracture tried to take the challenge already. Guess we really didn't need anything after all." Shockwave asked.

Maneuvering through the spikes on the sidewalk, going inside and avoiding the cracks in the floor, different weaponry in the walls, fallen debris and more spikes, they arrive at Shockwave's room where Shockwave just sighs.

"Last time I checked, this was probably the easiest trap to avoid."

There was Steeljaw and Fracture trapped inside a small metal cage looking annoyed.

"Shockwave...do you mind deactivating all of this?" Steeljaw asked.

Shockwave went over to a panel on his wall and pressed a button turning his house completely back to normal. Fracture transformed and looked towards Shockwave's closet.

"Airazor, Divebomb, it's safe to come out now." Fracture said.

Everyone watches as the two mini-cons come peeking out of the closet.

"We see." Was all they could say.

"Why did you guys do this without me here?" Shockwave asked.

"We were just to eager, like waiting was truly an option." Steeljaw explained.

"Aw man...I wanted to test it. Whatever, screw you guys I'm going home." Predaking left.

Predaking quickly scurried out the house leaving Bee, Shockwave, Steeljaw and Fracture.

"So what now?" Fracture asked.

"Something that doesn't involve traps." Steeljaw shrugged.

"So Shockwave...you still owe me 3 cubes of energon." Bee reminded him.

Bumblebee regrets reminding him when he sees Shockwave slowly clenched his claws into a fist.

"Um...I mean let's just go out and buy a bunch of energon goodies." Bee corrected himself.

Shockwave looked down at him.

"Your suggestion...is logical."

The four nod and leave while Bee and Shockwave share their experience in the old lab with the other two. Shockwave concluded that the adventure was illogical...but having your friends to join you...is logical.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 ** _So that concludes this one-shot. It felt good to write a Transformers fic again after so long. Hope you all enjoyed, and until next time, VEHICON KINGSTRIKER OUT!_**


End file.
